Juntos
by Callista Adenial
Summary: El destino juega con todos por igual, es cinico, ambivalente incluso con un dios


JUNTOS

El dios de los oráculos se encontraba en su magnánimo templo, una postal recurrente en el tiempo, el cual se extendía a lo largo del prado como un eterno laberinto, erigido por un ciclo perpetuo de columnas que se alzaban imponentes. Estas dejaban a la vista un sin fin de paisajes gloriosos, innumerables para cualquier mortal.

Desde allí, no había lugar que pudiese escapar a sus ojos: puertos gigantescos en los que cientos de personas caminaban, reían, jugaban, negociaban y se despedían, exhortaban un frenesí de vida añorado por el dios; podía ver playas con sus típicos turistas buscando un mero escape de su cotidianeidad, también prados con animales dóciles que aseguraban la supervivencia de los mortales, así como desiertos cálidos de vientos famélicos que rebosaban de crueldad, y por supuesto, hermosas cataratas cuyo sonidos iracundos anunciaban el movimiento continuo de las aguas claras amparadas por el más reavivante de los verdes, contenedor de la vida de cientos de especies; todo se presentaba de tal manera que el mundo confesaba sin pena: "me rindo ante ti"; entregándose a sus manos.

Pero su atención solo se dirigía a la melodía que intentaba componer con su lira, la primera, que le fue otorgada por su embustero y adorable hermano Hermes, cuando este tan solo era un niño. Una sonrisa se dejo escapar en su rostro al recordar el robo de su ganado, ¡¿quién lo diría?! Tuvo una recompensa que le aliviaría las penas y el aislamiento durante toda la eternidad.

Una eternidad que lo lleva a una pesadilla nostálgica constante. Ante el todo cambia, estos eran otros tiempos, los dioses ya no juegan pícaramente en aventuras y desventuras épicas con sus víctimas y amados, ya no pasean libremente en el mundo de los humanos y estos, en su mayoría ya los han olvidado. Niegan su existencia pero disfrutan de sus atributos, alimentan su espíritu con la palabra dios anulando la de los dioses. Algo notablemente irónico, que ni siquiera los mejores relatos de antaño impondrían.

Ya no goza de la fama del pasado, ya no es tan solicitado, su corazón ya no palpita alocadamente ante cualquier enamoramiento fugaz que habría inspirado los mas hermosos y trágicos romances de los antiguos poetas; como si su corazón se desdibujara con los siglos, procura alejarse ante la mínima sospecha de este sentir. Y el solo recuerdo de su nueva actitud genera angustia, una desazón que se refleja en su instrumento, el cual, casi melancólico, despide un sonido chirriante, melodías abarrotadas se ralentizan y estancan para intentar resurgir en un círculo vicioso, para al fin admitir el padecimiento desdeñoso de la soledad.

Soledad, cuyas nubes espurias invadían el recinto acoplándose en perfecta armonía con la música dolorosa y corrompida, juntas eran capaces de sofocar al cosmos; soledad que solo pudo ser cimentada por la pérdida de su hermana.

Parte de él se dispersaba en memorias primarias tan lejanas como el origen mismo, otra parte buscaba y sujetaba una idea fugaz, donde la pregunta agobiante de cómo empezó este dolor encontraba respuesta en una sola cosa: la humanidad. En sus recuerdos la gran diosa de la caza, símbolo de la libertad y la naturaleza; se fue apagando dulcemente. Eran opuestos pese a ser casi uno, de eso eran conscientes, originados en el mismo instante, eran plenamente capaces de reconocer los que los unía y los diferenciaba. Mientras que el, era el dios de las artes y podía contar con la memoria grabada en la humanidad de ello, su allegada era la naturaleza misma; y los hombres, por su ingenio, se independizaban y liberaban de las redes de esta, y por equivalencia se deshacían de la esencia de ella. Día, tras día, siglo a siglo, vio como paulatinamente se debilitaba, se convertía en un vestigio de lo que fue.

Ya no podía ir y venir por lo montes, perseguir, luchar y derrotar a las bestias, estaba confinada en su templo; el único lugar donde las memorias sobrevivían, donde los dioses estaban seguros, donde se evocaba su figura en todo su esplendor. Pero, aun así, era un esfuerzo inútil, él lo sabía, solo estaba confinándola. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo siendo quien era?, siendo el tutelar de Delfos, el inspirador del oráculo Pitio. El único de los dos que veía el inexorable destino, y el que, ahora aún más, estaba seguro que puedes intentar evitarlo pero no eludirlo.

Sus visiones y las memorias de la resignación en ella lo devastaban. Pequeños recuerdos de una de sus tantas conversaciones discurrían en su memoria: aun sentía que estaba allí, acompañándola en su lecho, cantando para ella, observando su distanciamiento veía con dolor e indignación lo que ocurría en la mente de su melliza. Y con ello su voz calma, luchaba por no exaltarse, cuestionando:

Aceptas sin resistencia esto, ¿me abandonaras?- pregunto con sigilo ocultando su rostro.

Sin resistencia... – la mirada de la diosa se perdía en los bosques reflejados en el templo, la añoranza de sus viajes, de sus compañeras, de sus animales, todo era absurdamente traslucido en su rostro - Hermano- dijo pausadamente- ¿te parece que el estar encerrada en este lugar es digno de mi?

Apolo no deseaba mirarla, ni en ese instante, ni ahora, lo hubiese querido; trataba de no cederle lugar a la duda, de negar lo que ya sabía, la respuesta a su interrogante era evidente, pero no por ello menos dolorosa. Ella solo atisbo a acercarse y tocar la cara de su hermano, eran esos momentos los más odiados por el dios: cuando la distancia entre ambos parecía agigantarse y cualquiera podría notarlo. No solo eran alejadas sus habilidades, sino que esas diferencias se extendían a las formas de los ojos, de los labios, la nariz, el color de la piel e incluso de cabello se distanciaban en direcciones completamente opuestas; solo se parecían en el refulgir de sus ojos luminosos, los cuales amenazaban con devorar lo que se encontrara a su paso, solo se parecían en esa mirada capaz de atemorizar a hombres y demonios por igual. Pero, con martirio, él podía sentir que ya ni quiera esto era así, ya que lentamente la llamarada atemorizante de los ojos de Artemis transitaba al ocaso definitivo, inspirando un temor inimaginable en el interior del eterno joven.

No lo es… - contesto con dificultad Apolo- no para ti… estar en un solo...- trataba de encontrar la palabra adecuada, pero no podía - un solo lugar no es propio de ti, nunca lo será.- añadió conteniendo el deseo de llorar, algo que para ella no pasó desapercibido.

Así es- contesto con una leve sonrisa, acariciando el rostro de su acompañante- como una cobarde que teme su fin me he relegado en este espacio consagrado a mí, pero únicamente por el dolor que me produce pensar en ti, porque temo que te cierres- al igual que a él sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero tratándose de ella serian contenidas. En ambos no había temor a la muerte solo imperaba el temor a la separación, el no estar mas cuando uno necesitase del otro, el no escucharse, el no mirarse, el no hablarse, el ser abandonados y avasallados por la falta del ser más cercano y querido, ese que sirve a tu corazón para descansar cuando ya no tiene fuerzas. Apolo tomo sus manos acariciándolas levemente.

No quiero aceptarlo, diviso que pasara… hemos estado juntos desde el inicio, realmente no puedo imaginar...- ella lo tomo con aun más fuerza mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, la luminosidad viva del poder se reflejaba en ellos, intentando conectar con la luz en los ojos del dios, con lo más profundo.

Hermano te estoy rogando que me permitas marchar, te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ir, que cedas ante mi fin; ¡no me despojes de lo único que anhelo!- Él se alejó violentamente para, ya de pie, replicar:

¿¡Lo que anhelas!? ¡Perderías tu vida por algo así, no puedes pedirme que lo comprenda menos que lo acepte!

No, no, no- dijo con urgencia Artemis- no puedes pensar que seguiré soportando esto. ¡Se trata de mi libertad! Es lo único que tengo...

Esa libertad te llevara a tu fin...- añadió el dios mirándola directamente, como si ese gesto bastara para que ella lo entendiera.

¡Es mi esencia!- grito la diosa de la caza, para respirar dificultosamente, intentando calmarse prosiguió- …por favor, solo estamos perpetuando el dolor, solo me estas lastimando- ante esto último el rostro de Apolo pareció desfigurarse, ella había dicho que el la hería, que el perpetuaba su dolor con la vana exigencia de preservarla allí. Y eso fue una puñalada baja, impensable de quien venia, y por ello aún más mortífera, porque significaba que así lo sentía y, muy en su interior el mismo, hasta cierto punto, lo consideraba verdadero en todo su esplendor; porque el a través de sus sentimientos la obligaba a quedarse, a través de su deseo de que ella viviera no le permitía vivir, lentamente esa protección que procuraba darle solo la destruía.

Tiempo- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios mientras se encaminaba a la salida del templo, aunque coincidiera en pensamiento no aceptaría esa petición-Lograre devolver tu vida, lo que eras, volverás a ser indomable y libre como en ese pasado tan distante… solo necesito que me lo permitas…- admitió con desesperación ante la mirada aún más desesperanzada de su hermana, una mirada que llevaba dolor ante lo dicho y que decidió ignorar- hare lo necesario para tu bienestar, no aceptare que te disuelvas en la eternidad, por la laguna, lo juro te devolveré lo que eras.

Ante ese vestigio de palabras, la ira lo invadió, ira contra si mismo, contra su propia arrogancia, contra su propia impotencia. ¿Por qué espero que funcionara? ¿Por ser un dios?, ¿Por ser Artemis quien más le importaba? No, solo fue por ingenuidad y decidía; por qué quizás muy en el fondo esperaba que, al tratarse de ella, el destino, del que se consideraba un fiel servidor, fuera benevolente. No estaba seguro si fue un artilugio de las Moiras o de la propia Anankeia, pero fue un desenlace demasiado desalmado.

Y el, siendo quien era, sentía que debería haberlo previsto, ese era su constante devenir en las últimas décadas. Era irónico pensar que todo aquel que embeleso su corazón irremediablemente tuvo un final funesto; se mostró expectante de que, al menos en esta ocasión, sería diferente; y ese fue su mayor error.

Meditabundo sus dedos tocaban los distintos acordes, dejando escapar sonidos serenos; mientras su mente estaba atrapada en un círculo infinito y su entorno se veía cambiante, todo, lentamente, era absorbido por unas verdes praderas de frondosos árboles, bañados por la pálida luz de la luna. No pudo evitar creer que quizás… solo quizás… era el vestigio de su hermana, que consciente de su pena, intentaba consolarlo.

Ensimismado de nuevo se perdía en otras de sus remembranzas; su mente se esmeraba en evitar que lo olvidara, jamás lo permitiría, siempre se encargaría de traer de regreso el día en que el desencadeno todo. El día en que, cual semidiós ingenuo, actuó como un mero artilugio más de las fauces del destino. El día en que obtuvo por consejo de las propias Moiras la respuesta a su promesa, un alimento a su incipiente esperanza. El día en que elucubro el plan y lo ejecuto. El día que se separaría de ella.

El viento agitaba su cabello, podía sentir el aroma a jazmín y la humedad, eso lo arraigaba al presente evitando que olvide la diferencia entre un recuerdo, un sueño, y la realidad; aun escuchaba las palabras de su querida diosa ese día; tan atrapantes, tan reales; de nuevo, se enfrascaba en el pasado; en ese instante en el que se escabullía dentro del santuario y podía observar el despertar casi inmediato de su hermana, quien, en alerta, intentaba identificar al intruso, a la vez que creando un arco y una flecha apuntaba a la columna donde el, por un motivo inexplicable para sí mismo, se ocultaba.

¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Sal de una vez!- ordeno con tono fuerte e iracundo.- Ante esto una risa desabrida apareció en el rostro del dios, nunca lo habría imaginado, ella estaba tan débil que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo. Sin duda ya no era la del pasado, no era libre, no era fuerte, ya no era seguida por ninfas, ni temida por bestias, mucho menos capaz de alzarse con la corona de la naturaleza entera.

Apolo lo sabía, aunque fuese por designio de los hados, esta no era una idea aceptable, de hecho, muy probablemente era la peor de ellas, la última opción en su abanico, la única dada por las tejedoras y la única que jamás debería haberse esbozado. Era esto o la nada, era todo lo que estaba en su poder, así lo habían declarado. Sin remedio alguno, se dejo ver y avanzo hasta llegar a ella, la culpa por lo que haría lo quemaba. Mientras ella lo miraba confundida, bajando sus armas.

Eras tú...¿ pero qué…- se vio interrumpida por la inquietud que emanaba su mellizo quien alzo la voz:

¡Lo siento!- se acercó a ella de un modo extraño como si una parte del dios deseara huir, algo que angustio a la diosa quien intentaba anticipar sus movimientos, inútilmente- pero esta es la única manera que hay…- añadió cabizbajo.

No entiendo, ¿acaso las Moiras han decidido que debes destruirme?- dijo ella intentando incorporarse ayudada por sus brazos. El dios de la música se ponía en cuclillas a la misma altura de la joven, para continuar explicando.

¡No!- contesto con pavor y asombro - aunque lo hicieran… no podría hacer tal cosa, yo nunca...- aun no entendía como se le pudo ocurrir algo tan nefasto; ¿el matándola? ¿con sus propias manos? sería algo insólito, eso hasta las deidades del caos lo sabían, no había manera que la dañara a ella y viceversa; siempre habían sido los únicos seres seguros de la ira del uno y del otro, hiciesen lo que hiciesen.

¡¿Entonces de que se trata?!- exigió con apremio la diosa, la impaciencia, los nervios, la carcomían.

He decidido darte parte de mi poder- el asombro se asomó en ella- de ese modo estarás bien te repondrás- respondió el mientras acariciaba su rostro, ese era su modo de hacerle saber que no la dejaría, que estaría para ella, a la vez que era un modo de disipar las dudas en ella.

¿De qué hablas? Eso no debe ser posible…-reflexiono no hay manera de devolverle los poderes a un…-tenia razón en teoría- incluso para seres como nosotros…- la incredulidad y la desconfianza ante el enunciado era palpable.

Solo es algo que no se acostumbra, no es normal que los dioses hagan eso por la existencia de otro…-intento explicar sin éxito- se supone… no debe ser imposible… hay una manera según las hermanas…- Artemis lo interrumpió.

No…no lo acepto, aunque fuese posible, si lo haces ¿no te debilitarías?, ¿acaso no sería como dividir un cuerpo mortal en dos?, estarás ig...- los labios de Apolo la interrumpieron mientras ella intentaba zafarse sin resultado alguno, la diferencia de su poder era notable.

Su condición había caído a tal punto, que su cuerpo ni siquiera podía intentar repeler el cuerpo de él, cuyo peso aumentaba tornándose una montaña aplastante, que, sumado al desconcierto, ira e impotencia, funcionaban como cadenas evitando cualquier movimiento. Ante esto recordó el deseo de su hermano y con terror pudo ver lo que el dios maquinaba, ahora todo tenia sentido; el planeaba darle el poder sí, pero de esta manera se aseguraba de transferir su esencia, esa energía seria compartida equitativamente, en la mente de él, esto funcionaria; era demasiado peligroso, para el gusto de la diosa. Compartir la esencia entre existencias como ellos, en su estado actual, solo se podría hacer por una transferencia directa de cuerpo a cuerpo; parte de estas se fusionarían y para llegar a ese fin solo había un método conveniente en este caso y era el peor posible para ella: lo que jamás haría porque ese era su juramento inquebrantable, y su máxima petición al mismísimo Zeus. Apolo trataría de quebrantarlo rompiendo así su único deseo en toda su existencia.

Mientras sentía las caricias de el, perdía lentamente la conciencia, se encontraba dividida una parte de ella percibía el cuerpo de Apolo, cada roce era absorbente, como si sus sentidos hubiesen decidido marearla, en el momento menos conveniente, siendo un obstáculo gigantesco; y otro lado intentaba, desesperadamente, frenarlo gritando: ¡muévete, repelelo, haz algo! pero era inútil estaba paralizada ya no solo por su estado mental, sino por el poder y las emociones confusas que el propio Apolo emanaba, sentía la angustia, la culpa, el temor y allí perdido en el fondo, la desesperación. Lentamente ella se desvanecía y se perdía y con ello la impotencia la humillaba. Fue en ese segundo cuando su orgullo infundio una cólera incontenible que recupero algo de su mente, un leve hilo, que mantenía su esencia real. Y así fue; en ese último instante, cuando el parecía haberse resuelto a dejar el preludio para completar el acto sacrílego; que atisbo a empujarlo y a decir:

Para…- una señal de duda en el dios se hizo presente, desapareciendo cualquier intención de contradecir la orden de Artemis, se apartó de ella - no deseo esto- finalizo. La pena ahora se evidenciaba en el rostro de su mellizo quien se distancio aun mas, el ritual había iniciado y fue abruptamente detenido.

\- no quebrare mi juramento comprende…- dijo ella con la mirada altiva; ese juramento la mantenía en pie, no podía imaginarse, al menos en su existencia inmortal, quebrarlo, no cuando ella había sido capaz de matar a sus adoradas seguidoras si lo rompían; y sin dudas, siendo la diosa virgen, enfrentaría las peores torturas en el tártaro si ella era quien lo traicionaba; así lo había decidido hace milenios, se confino al mismo destino que ellas y honraría su palabra.

Lo sé- dijo Apolo con la mirada extraviada, un largo silencio se alzó entre ambos.

A la vez que el paisaje del templo comenzaba a cambiar ataviándose con escenas del pasado, tan distantes que resultaban espejismos de la añorada libertad de ambos, algo que calo en el alma de la diosa, quien no pudo evitar pensar en cómo condenada allí lo encadenaba a él, constantemente repercutía en su mente un hecho: "de alguna u otra manera la infelicidad de él, es solo responsabilidad mía", porque así lo era, si perpetuaba su vida lo encarcelaba a él. Porque era su pequeño y tierno Apolo, él podía ir y venir perderse en letras, en canciones, en juegos, en amores pero nunca la dejaría; se lo había demostrado todo ese tiempo, todos esos siglos. Si moría la soledad podría dañarlo irremediablemente, porque en él todo era transitorio menos ella. Ella siempre estaba si su hermano tenía una canción que tocar, un artista mortal que admirar, un corazón roto que sanar… ¡y vaya que los tuvo en todo ese tiempo!.. Incluso si un amante ya no estaba más y el dolor de la perdida lo invadía ella era su refugio o era quizás lo correcto decir, era ella quien anhelaba protegerlo. Había sido así desde que tenía existencia, era consciente de esto, cuido a su madre hasta que el nació, ayudo con el terrible Pitón; incluso participo en venganzas absurdas por petición de él; siempre resultaba extraño: ella quien se alejaba del sexo opuesto tenía un hermano cuya seguridad era prioridad. Ella era lo único eterno, en la vida repleta de fugacidades de él joven dios; lo único que, se suponía, seria eterno. Ella trascendería gustos, pasatiempos y amantes por igual. Por eso podía concebir lo que el intento hacer y perdonarlo, pero únicamente porque era él. Y resuelta entendía que si quería proteger lo más preciado para ella, lo que más anhelaba y su promesa, ella debía desaparecer.

Lo único que atisbo a pensar era que las Moiras deben haberse divertido con esta alteración en la historia, era un juego, una terrible patraña, donde ambos no fueron más que los pobres personajes en una obra de un guionista caprichoso.

Lo siento Apolo…. De verdad… te quiero.. pero mi deber…-

Tu…- interrumpió el dios de la música sin saber con exactitud que palabras usar, analizaba lo que ocurría; ella solo lo pidió y él lo concedió; no la obligaría, en cierta manera ya había llegado muy lejos con ese pueril intento. Cometer ese crimen era imposible para él, quizás tal acto imperdonable no significaría nada, si fuera otro dios; pero para inconveniencia de su objetivo, él era Apolo y en su interior se esbozaba como un puñado de contradicciones; por un lado sentía culpa por lo que creía su "debilidad" o "falta de voluntad" hacia su deber; ya que no pudo continuar con lo aconsejado por el oráculo aunque de esto dependiese la esencia de su melliza; y por el otro sentía repulsión por el crimen que pretendió cometer, era el peor daño contra ella, era ir en contra de su juramento; era simplemente el acto más impío; era mancillar su honor. - ¡perdoname!- alcanzo a expresar el dios, una disculpa sincera por todo, por lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que casi hizo y fundamentalmente por perpetuar una vida sin sentido, por quitarle su libertad creyendo que así la salvaría, por eso y sobre todo... -… por todo- dijo sutilmente- ni siquiera hice todo lo que podía, rompí mi juramento….-sentencio sin fuerzas. La sorpresa se traslució en el semblante de Artemis, quien lo acaricio quitando las lágrimas, que comenzaban a aflorar y manchar su perfecto rostro, mientras el cerraba sus ojos.

\- no, yo lo siento porque… te dejare, aunque nunca dudes de que es contra mi voluntad.- dijo la diosa lunar.

¡Si es contra tu voluntad no deberías hacerlo!

Mira bien a mi alrededor, no es para mí y sinceramente estar confinado… tampoco es para ti, necesitas- pensó con detenimiento como explicarse- necesitas ir y venir de nuevo, participar en aventuras, ver…

Soy el dios de las profecías veo bastante…- intervino secamente.

Lo se…pero quiero decir ver más allá de las visiones, sentir con tu cuerpo físico… el mundo, el aire, las rocas, el cielo, el pasto, los sonidos- Apolo no pudo evitar pensar que todas esas reminiscencias se atropellaban en la mente de su hermana, eran sus anhelos más profundos, aquellos que le brindaban felicidad; si bien la comprendía, eso era lo que a ella la hacía feliz no a él. Su felicidad era cosa distinta, sus anhelos también, y dudaba que ella tan siquiera los captara… su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de la diosa de la cacería.

Incluso debes volver a amar- esa palabra infame lo sacudió, que ella le dijera algo así lo perturbaba más de lo que la diosa podría imaginar, ya que tal propuesta viniendo de sus labios perfilaban una despedida. Tal petición infundía un soplo de ira en su pecho.

¡Yo ya amo!- se apresuró en decir- nunca deje de hacerlo siempre lo he hecho… a ti te amo.- sentencio Apolo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Artemis, parecían luchar uno contra el otro silenciosamente.

Eres correspondido- legitimo con más dureza ella- y porque eres correspondido del mismo modo en que intentas devolverme lo más preciado: mi libertad; yo intento devolver la tuya, porque vivir así lastimándote y siendo una carga es imperdonable…entiende me convertí en una roca que te hunde en la mayor de las profundidades… se torna inaceptable porque yo quien daba libertad a otras no puedo hacer algo como quitarla y menos a ti…-Era terrible; siempre sus argumentos se tornaban en algo indiscutible, siempre férrea en sus palabras, al punto de distanciarse de cualquier posibilidad de réplica.

Ambos podían incluso ver sus espíritus debatiendo, intentando imponerse. Las palabras tomaban forma, y cada declaración se convertía en una hoja que los atravesaba.

Ahora el hado era imposible de cambiar por decisión de una de las partes, era agotador, era triste, era lo que lentamente los consumía a ambos por separado; era todo lo que nunca debería haber sido.

Ella podía ser egoísta pero era abnegada, el nunca entendería como siempre reunía cualidades disimiles entre sí, pero así era.

Todo eso se combinaba en pleno debate, actuando como un arma de doble filo, el poder interno de ambos se resistía e intentaba atacar al otro producto de las emociones que brotaron; una lucha entre ambos comenzaba, podían sentirlo ninguno cedería su postura. Si bien contenían el accionar físico no ocurría lo mismo con el psíquico; intentarlo era inútil, porque como dioses sus pensamientos y sentimientos influenciaban el devenir del cosmos entero, la única razón por la cual permanecían aislados de este. Era un poder desleal en sí, pero en un templo y ambos tan perturbados como estaban; su esencia se desprendía, vilipendiosa, nefasta y absorbente; no estaban de acuerdo, y sus almas lo comprobaban haciendo que olas de energías se dispararan y se resquebrajaran una contra otra destruyendo el entorno, a la vez que, de un modo extraño, al unísono intentaban serenarse. Ambos debatían vanamente en su interior contra sus impulsos, ya que su seres íntegros habían decidido lo contrario, pelearían; solo un atisbo de conciencia del vínculo inquebrantable y adorado por ambos era lo que impedía llegar a mayores, es decir llegar a destruirse.

Pareció eterno, inacabable, los dioses llegaron al extremo hasta culminar en la anulación de ambas fuerzas, al fin terminó y así, todo delante de ellos, se apagó. Sumiéndolos en la completa inconciencia.

Nunca sabrá cuanto tiempo paso en sueño profundo, Apolo solo despertó, yacía al lado de ella; con esfuerzo pudo recordar el momento exacto donde ambos perdieron la conciencia, se sentía débil, como si hubiera arrancado su corazón y lo hubiera colocado en otro cuerpo esperando el milagro de no ser rechazado. Gracias a tal sensación se dio cuenta que el ritual iniciado en ningún momento había terminado, sin razonamiento ni explicaciones, meditaba sobre a qué clase de juego se prestó cuando acepto el concejo de las ancianas, era testigo de cómo sus espíritus aguerridos parecían devorarse tras una larga batalla. Ahora se encontraba esperando una salvación paupérrima, donde, aunque sea, lo mas pequeño de su hermana sobreviviera; deseando que tal como dijeron las Moiras ahora sus existencias estén tan entrelazadas que se alimenten de lo mismo garantizando una vida a la otra. Ya no importaba las consecuencias de tal acto, ya no importaban los juramentos rotos, había funcionado con el menor de los costos. Lo único que importaban es que vivirían y morirían juntos.

La música se detuvo, fue tan optimista como pudo creer que el destino sería tan benevolente, cuando había sido testigo de los cínico que era, de como gustaba jugar con las almas de los hombres y dioses por igual. Si algo había aprendido es que siempre se ve una parte pero no el panorama completo y esta no fue la excepción. Las Moiras cumplieron con su palabra y la fusión de ambas fuerzas sirvió pero no del modo esperado.

Aun recordaba lo débil que se sintió al despertar, luego de esa extraño altercado con Artemis sintió que se unieron pero ella no despertó, días pasaban y ella no despertaba, no entendía el porqué, aun así Apolo aguardaba al lado de su cuerpo. Hasta que en un mísero momento sintió la consciencia de Artemis hablando; una mente, confundida, extraviada y agitada, invadía su propia mente, estaba asustada y no recordaba quien era, estaba perdida, increíblemente, una diosa había olvidado quien y que era . Atónito en su mente veía la esencia de ella pero incompleta, era su poder, pero no podía controlarse, estaba encarcelada en su propio cuerpo.

El pánico y la angustia que el espíritu de su hermana emanaba lo llevo a las tejedoras de regreso. Y la respuesta obtenida fue: "como él deseaba ella viviría, pero no como diosa, siglos pasaría encerrada en perpetuo sueño y pesadillas constantes, parte de ella consciente y parte de ella perdida sin saber siquiera quien es o quien fue; un castigo ruin para ella y una carga peor que la muerte para quien intento rebelarse al destino inexorable".


End file.
